Sonic Stories: Darkness Falls
by Valenor
Summary: The story of when Sonic saved the world from eternal darkness from 2 great evils...-Please Read and Review!-


**(Door opens, revealing a plant humanoid sitting on a chair, while surrounded by a beautiful garden)**

**Why hello there!! (Stands up) I bet you're all wondering about that other story Orcania, right? Well to let you all know, there are more of these Sonic Stories, so as in other words they all continue from Rise of the Viral, but they continue in a different pathway. Just remember, the REAL story that will continue from my masterpeice will be Earth's Turmoil, so you'd better watch out, and keep your eyes open!! Although I must warn you, there MIGHT be a teenie bit of spoilers in here, so you might want to be careful! X3**

**Now that we have all this settled...(Walks over to the bookshelf, and pulls out a dusty book)...I've really got to get someone to dust those book shelves...Anyways, did you know that there was this one time that Sonic almost caused the world to go into total darkness? Well this is a certain story that will contain a few things in it that are not from the Sonic Universe, but this revolves all around it! (Blows dust off, revealing the title Darkness Falls)**

**Let's begin.**

**(Opens book, as everything closes up on the pages...)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure! (Part 1):**

It was dark, but from what we could tell, it all took place in a dark room, where there were two hedgehogs sitting on two chairs, while it seemed that one of them was telling the other hedgehog somerthing...

_"Many many years ago, there was once a kingdom that had many wonderful creatures. There were many of these people named Hylians, which were part of a kingdom called Hyrule. They all lived in a peaceful time, thanks to the Golden Power that protected them...but it didn't last long. That was until one man was after this power, and took it for himself. In his hunger for power, he had obtained one of them, and used it against the Hylians and all of Hyrule, turning it into a dark age. Just when all hope seemed lost, a hero in green appeared, as if from nowhere. With the Blade of Evil's Bane, he was able to seal the Dark King away, with the help of the Princess of Hyrule, and the Six Sages. And so, peace was restored to Hyrule, as everyone lived happily ever after. You know, after three thousand years, they say that the Blade of Evil's Bane still lies within the ruins of the Sacred Grounds, if you somehow--"_

"Oh, will you give it a rest already?!?!" Sonic said impatiently; it was Azaroth who was reading a book. "So what? Some guy ruled some castle, but now he's dead, along with everyone else! Can I go already??" he exclaimed, while tapping his foot.

"Sonic, that's not the point of this story." Azaroth sighed, while closing the book. "Your supposed to be a great hero, who will do even MORE great things."

"But I HAVE done great things, Teach." Sonic explained. "You remember that time I had to save the world from a god, or that time when I stopped Galvador with the invasion, or even that time when--"

"But are you willing to sacrifice ANYTHING in order to complete your adventures?" Azaroth asked sternly; unfortunatly Sonic had already left. "What am I gonna do with that hedgehog?" he asked himself in an irritated tone, before looking back at the book he was holding. "Oh Sonic, if only you knew that even fairy tales can be real without you expecting it..." he said, while looking at one book that had a picture of a mask of some sort that had bug like red eyes, and had a robotic mouth.

When he left the room, the book that had the mask started to glow, until a black smoke came sizzling it's way out from within it, as it escaped through the vents, and into the city we all know as Station Square.

* * *

_"5 Minutes Later..."_

Somewhere out in the now peaceful streets of Station Square, our favourite blue hedgehog was doing his usual routine, which was running about around the city, since he loved the feel of it when the wind blew through his blue quills. He never usually liked to stop running and wait for something. Usually he just moves on without even thinking, and does whatever he can to help those in trouble. And speaking of "trouble", a loud crash was heard somewhere in the city itself.

"Finally some excitement!" Sonic grinned, before picking up speed, and headed West from where he was; he was still unaware that the black smoke was following him from behind. Once Sonic had reached at an open area in the streets, he was surprised to see that King Arthur's Underworld Knights were attacking a bank. "It's been a while since I've seen the Dark Lords attacking." he said, before jumping up into the air, and performed his famous homing attack on one of the knights.

Once he made contact with one of them, it flew straight into a car, as the windows shattered from contact. When Sonic landed perfectly on his feet, another knight from behind was close to swinging it's sword at the blue hedgehog; luckily Sonic was quick enough to dodge it, and perform a full roundhouse kick while the knight was reeling in his sword. Then more knights started coming in close, but Sonic had decided to play with them for a while, as he did nothing but dodge every attack until the knights would get frustrated with the blue hedgehog. Before he knew it, a small red laser was coming at him fast, but Sonic had quickly curled into a ball; the laser only hit him by a small strand of his quill.

"Okay...THIS might be a problem." he said cautiously, after noticing that Black Arms soldiers were attacking as well.

After dodging a few more lasers, Sonic quickly performed a powerful spindash to bust through the Knights, and the Black Aliens, as they were sent flying in random directions. Since they weren't Virals, there was no need to be held back from doing much damage on his enemies. After they were beaten, Sonic was just abot to run off to who knows where, until suddenly a strange yet familiar blast came crashing down towards the blue hedgehog; he quickly jumped out of the way before it made contact. Once Sonic had looked up, there floated Erazor Djin, and King Arthur with his black steed. This only meant one thing: Trouble.

"How did you like that little warm up?" Erazor grinned.

"Eh, I could use some excercise once in a while." Sonic joked, before kicking a Black alien unconcsious. "So how's Nazo doing, after that little incident he had?"

"His unusual condition is of no concern to you, Sir Sonic!" The Black Knight retorted, before pulling out his sword.

"_He's probably having those random mood swings like Shadow."_ Sonic snickered to himself; both Erazor and Arthur didn't seem too happy with Sonic smiling like that, so they both lounged towards the blue hedgehog.

"Aw crap!!" Sonic cursed, before dodging a few swipes from each of their swords.

Before Erazor was about to swing his razor at the blue hedgehog, he quickly jumped into the air and performed a homing attack directly into his face, sending the Djin flying to the ground. Just when Sonic found Erazor on the ground, the Black Knight swung his sword many times, while the blue hedgehog himself was dodging every move he made, before running off into the distance; the Dark Lords followed him through the streets. While they were on his trail, Sonic quickly thought of a way to somehow lose them, by running up to the side of a wall. Right when they both got to Sonic's left side, Sonic quickly jumped off the wall, and performed a powerful spindash in the air, and whammed them into the building side, while they were scraping the walls. While they were scraping the walls, Sonic quickly grabbed each of their arms, and threw them into a bus, before using a homing attack to smash right into them, causing all the windows to shatter.

"There...how's THAT for ya?" Sonic panted, after walking out from the torn vehichle.

"It seemed rather well, but play time's over!"

When Sonic looked behind him, Erazor had used some kind of purple gas, that had caused the hedgehog to go into a sleep.

"It's a good thing with both our magics, we were able to create those copies." Erazor complemented.

"Lord Nazo will be pleased when we return." King Arthur stated, before clutching his fist. "So what shall we do with Sir Sonic?"

"I've got an idea..." Erazor grinned, before looking over to a mall.

While the two Dark Lords carried the unconscious hedgehog, the black smoke from earlier was floating above them, while either of them had sensed it's presence in the first place.

* * *

_"6 Hours Later, in Sonic's Mind..."_

Somewhere in what appeared to be a wide open field, our blue hero was running along the wide territory, while he seemed rather happy with the wind blowing through his quills. Although he enjoyed running, for some reason this time it wasn't just working out for him today. He just felt so defenseless against the Dark Lords without Viral Sonic, since he had to get rid of him for good. Just when it seemed hopeless for our blue hero, strange whispers were coming from as if from nowhere; he made a sudden stop, while skidding across the plains.

_"Soooooniiiiiiic..."_

Right when Sonic looked behind him, he was shocked to see a giant cloud of black smoke floating before him.

"W-who are you?" Sonic asked cautiously.

_"Do not fear me, Blue Hedgehog..."_ the cloud said calmly, in a whispering tone. _"I am nothing but a great spirit that's willing to help you on your little...predicament."_ it said; Sonic had a confused look on his expression.

"Okay?" Sonic raised a brow. "Exactly HOW can you help me? You're nothing but gas!" he exclaimed; the cloud sweat dropped. (**Don't ask me how that's possible, cause even I don't know!**)

_"There's a way for you to rid yourself of your enemies...once and for all..."_ it explained, before it showed what appeared to be an image of Mystic Ruins within the cloud. _"Somewhere deep within the Ruins, lies a place called the Sacred Grounds...and somewhere hidden within the Temple that lies within it, sleeps the power that you'll need to stop them..."_

"Last time I trusted someone, I was betrayed. Why should I trust YOU?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

_"Because I am the one who's from the book of the Hylians."_ it said; Sonic was surprised by this.

"...So you must be the hero, am I correct?" he asked, before the cloud nodded. "Then that means Azaroth's tale wasn't so far fetched after all! What do I have to do?"

_"First...you wake up...second...you start running...--"_

"Wait, why would I want to run all of a sudden?" Sonic asked.

_"It's best you'd find out on your own..."_ the cloud said sheepishly; Sonic sweat dropped._"Thirdly...you must find a special Ocarina that is located somewhere in the Park...and then that's when you find the Temple, in the Sacred Grounds."_ it explained carefully, before Sonic was about to leave. _"However...be careful of the ones that will stop you..."_

"You mean the Dark Lords? Don't sweat it, I'll be fine!" Sonic smiled.

_"Not them...there is a group of special creatures, that have power unimaginable. They were defeated by six heroes on an island, somewhere around 200 years ago. Now they have been reborn, and will find the one who is after the power, that you'll seek."_ it said cautiously.

With one small gulp, Sonic tried his best to wake up from his dream, and enter reality.

* * *

_"Back in the Real World..."_

Once Sonic had opened his eyes, he knew exactly what to do, before he realized that he was laying on top of a bed. Once he looked at his surroundings, he noticed that he wasn't at his apartment, but appeared to be in someone else's room; it was pink for some reason. Although once the door in front of him opened, he widened his eyes after realizing who's house he was in.

"Sonic?" asked a pink hedgehog that was wearing a red dress, along with matching boots, and a hairband as well; he was in none other than his stalker's house.

"A-Amy?!?!" Sonic gasped.

"Oh Sonic, why didn't you tell me you were coming over!" Amy said happily. "If you want, we could watch a movie, or--"

But before she was about to finish, Sonic had already zipped out from the house, and out into the streets of Station Square once again, while unaware that a strange creature of some sort was watching him from on top of a building. It was hard to tell, but it was some kind of lizard thing, that had a oddly shaped head, and had two guns in each hand. Not only that, but it also had a tail, and had a huge spine coming from it's back, and parts of it were attached to it's arms. And the only thing that made it scary was it's huge teeth, and glowing red eyes.

"Target is in pursuit." it said a caveman like voice, before following the blue hedgehog.

* * *

**(Closes book)**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, but most of the Sonic Stories' first chapters will be short, so you might get used to it once in a while.**

**(Please Review!!!)**


End file.
